A power sharing group enables load sharing of Front End Power (“FEP”) supplies across multiple systems. A power sharing group could be visualized as power supplies from individual switches joining together to form one larger power supply that supplies power to the individual switches and the powered devices (“PDs”) connected to them.
For example, in standalone switches that provide Power over Ethernet (“PoE” or “POE”), the power budget available for distribution to the PoE devices is based on the capacity of the power supply (or supplies) present in the switch. If a supply is removed or fails, the power budget is adjusted to the remaining capacity of the remaining power supply; however, a switch with a power supply module may receive power from other power supply modules belonging to the power sharing group to compensate for any loss or failure of an internal power supply.